Move on
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: When the past stays in the past, there's two options for everyone. Cling to it or move on. Hurting yourself or facing life anew. Eventually everyone gets it, but what about those having a hard time advancing? Natsu's POV. NaRzAl or NatsuErzaJellal xD
1. Move on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Move on<strong>

_Dedicated to KnightScales15_

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>You returned.<p>

That much was obvious.

Greeted everyone as always and talked like if everything was alright.

But I knew better than that.

I noticed it in your eyes, in your scent.

Something was seriously troubling you.

And that was making me avoid you like the pest, much to your surprise.

I couldn't believe it, you? Troubled? Please!

But then I stopped, realization striking me; there was only one thing that could trouble you.

I cursed loudly for my stupidity, turning around to face you but not finding you.

You left the place in a hurry, the others said, I cursed again with my legs moving to follow your scent.

I followed it through the town, moving past people in a hurry as I saw clouds gathering above us.

It started to rain much to my luck, how much distance you covered in such a short time was something that never pop-up in my mind.

I only thought about how the rain came just in time to ruin the only trace that I had to follow you.

I cursed again but continued anyway, following the remains of your sweet scent on a straight line until I meet with the forest.

I frown at seeing that finding you would only get harder with each passing second but went on after catching the smell of strawberries in the air… your scent.

Running for a few more minutes, I found you.

You were sitting against a tree with your arms hugging your knees close to your chest, tears cascading down your face to your lap, almost hidden because of the rain.

I growled angrily at the picture in front of me, making you turn your head slowly to see who made that noise, your eyes widening in surprise at seen me there before they narrowed at remembering my actions earlier.

"What do you want?"

You asked.

Your voice came harshly and broken, deepening my frown more than scaring me, so I walked closer much to your surprise; another growl coming from me at seeing you trembling not for the cold but for the fear of me knowing what was troubling you.

"Natsu?"

"You think I'm a fool, Erza?"

My words came out as harsh as yours, my imposing figure and eyes making you flinch like a kid who did something wrong. You didn't look like the scarlet haired mage I knew. That was the cause of my anger to begin with.

You shook your head, scowling at the thought of taking me for one. I asked the same question, my feet dragging me closer to you before stopping to kneel at your side. To look at you in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Erza?"

"Nothing's wrong!"

You said defensively, turning your head to avoid meeting my eyes. My face contorted in anger before I released a sigh and softened my factions. Taking a seat at your side, I adopted your position and hugged my knees slightly.

I looked ahead, the corner of my eyes revealing that you were looking at me with a small smile. I didn't want to spoil the moment but I needed to do it again. I asked the same question softly, catching the glimpse of your head moving down.

"I talked with Jellal."

You said and I wasn't surprised to hear it, you still had feelings for him so why wouldn't you visit him once in a while? But that didn't answer my question, so I asked again. And your eyes hid from view as you told me what happened.

"He… recovered his memories…"

Okay. That was something seriously surprising.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_"__How__ are__ you __doing __Erza?__"_

"_Good, how are you?"_

"_I can't complain, literally."_

_You chuckled at his joke._

"_Any news? What brings you here?"_

"_Nothing new, just visiting you to change the dreadful agenda I have."_

_He chuckled, his face aching for the usage of such muscles after a long time._

"_For what I heard of Fairy Tail I don't know if that is either good or bad."_

"_Take it as you like."_

_You smiled while saying that._

"_Then I'll take it as something bad, why is it dreadful?"_

"_Natsu became an S-class mage, thus he doesn't challenges me as much as he did before, that kept me busy most of the time and now I don't have much to do besides missions, trainings or wander around the guild or the town."_

_He raised an eyebrow at hearing your answer._

"_That cannot be the only thing you do on your free days, right?"_

_You bite your lip at hearing the question._

"_Erza?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

_He looked at you in surprise, shifting on the spot._

"_But why? You're not seeing anybody?"_

_You shook your head as you looked down._

"_Why not?"_

_You curled your hands into fists, shaking a little at what he was implying but answering truthfully at his questions with your head raising again._

"_Because with you here I can't live, Jellal."_

_He frowned at the words and indirect confession, standing up from his corner of the cell he got near to the small square with bars that his cell-door had._

"_But you have to move on, as I did, Erza."_

"_How can you say that you moved on when you're here trapped between four walls?"_

"_My mind moved on Erza, I accepted my fate, I'll be in here whether I like it or not... and you should do the same, I cannot have you tied to a dream and a memory for life, you know as well as I do that I probably won't get out of here in anything but a coffin."_

_You clenched your teeth at the words, not accepting them._

"_Erza, live on, you have a life ahead full of joys waiting for you… I cannot take that too from you…"_

"_But I don't want that life! At least not without you!"_

_He sighed, moving back to sit on his now familiar corner, leaving you now clenching your fists and with tears threatening to escape your eyes._

"_Erza… What would you do in my place? Would you like to have me wishing for something that might never happen?"_

_You choked back a sob; your mind thinking about what he was saying… what he was implying._

_You didn't want to accept it; you wanted to hold to that dream, to your childhood dream._

_But you shook your head at the end as an answer._

"_Then why are you doing this to yourself?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

_He smiled at the full confession, something so small yet so significant that he wanted to hear for a long time… but not in these circumstances._

"_I love you too… but if you love me as much as I love you let me go, and move on as I did for you, Erza."_

_A single tear fell to the ground as you nodded, bidding him a farewell and a last confession before leaving him to continue his penance not understanding why, not getting how, only wondering what were you going to do now._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

You finished your story, tears falling from your eyes again hidden because of the rain.

I frowned at what I heard, silently thanking you for trusting me enough to me such thing before standing up and walking away silently to let you cry on your own and avoid the embarrassment that you would surely feel later for letting me see you at your most vulnerable.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped, my head moving to look at you from over my shoulder with complete seriousness.

"To take a walk."

I was going to resume my exit when the next thing you said stopped and caught me completely by surprise.**  
><strong>

"Can you… no, can I go with you?"

I looked at you incredulously, standing under the rain for a few minutes until you stood up and came to my side urging me to follow you. I shook my head to snap out of the trance your words left and followed you through the forest, your face back to normal, only the redness on your nose and around your eyes giving away your previous state.

"Erza…"

"What?"

"Are you… okay now?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why…?"

"Just walk Natsu."

I followed you silently, thinking about what you told me, frowning at Jellal's words and how these break your heart again. I was stupid, but not so stupid as to not understand love or the pain that it sometimes brings.

I knew that you would not listen to him and follow with your plan. You would wait for a hundred years if that was needed. Continue to visit him and let him know that you were still his, even if you never were.

As I did when Lisanna was thought dead, there's always hope to cling on for broken-hearted.

But you couldn't stay like that forever; you shouldn't do it in the first place. You should listen to his words if you truly loved him.

I now got an idea of what to say.

"Move on."

"What?"

You stopped and turned around to face me with question in your eyes, my determined ones facing yours as I already knew what I needed to do.

"Move on Erza, he told you that because he loves you enough to not see you torturing yourself over him."

"I know that."

My determined look crumbled, leaving room for question and a small unexpected chuckled from your part.

"Then… you… what?"

"I'm not a fool Natsu, I love him enough too to listen to him and oblige, it's just that it pains me to let go of him…"

Your eyes gave away the feeling of melancholy that you were feeling, making me understand now what was troubling you all along. I smiled brightly, such a change of scene, moving again to continue with the walk while now I urged you to follow and continued with the talk.

"So what now?"

"What 'what now'?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"That's something too private to ask from a lady, don't you think?"

"You were a lady?"

I knew what you meant with that answer so I took the punch of retaliation gladly, grinning stupidly happy at seen your frustrated face turning to a bright smile. You were coming back to normal.

We continued to walk through the forest, watching nature unfold and witnessing how the rain was coming to a stop, your voice sounding again as I looked with a smile at the clouds giving way for the sun to shine down on us.

"If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

My eyes moved to meet yours, looking the redness around them almost gone and your smile as you said those words. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Months passed after that day, you went back to your old self and continued with your life as he wanted you to, missions, trainings, guild matters, the occasional challenge and you were back to the scarlet haired mage I knew and couldn't help but feel proud of. Proud of you? When it should be the other way around? Well, you were everything I wanted to be except for the woman part, seeing you overcome something that complicated in your life only made me feel proud of making the right choice.

You were my rival in strength and life.

I couldn't help but grin cheekily when you approached our team at the train station, going out for another mission. You looked at me quizzically, not understanding why was I smiling and why wasn't I brawling with the annoying stripper.

"Any guy on your mind lately?"

I didn't bulge to ask you something so personal, after what happened months ago we became closer and now questions like this were asked in a weekly basis. You raise your eyebrows and open your mouth slightly in realization before smiling appreciatively to me; it was so good to have you back as you were.

"There is one, yes."

That caught me completely by surprise and your amused chuckle only helped in making me more curious to know the answer, but you walked past me and got on the train. I turned around and caught a glimpse of your smile widening. I snorted, following you and sitting at your side to hear more about it but the train starting to move had its effect in me and I fell on your lap as a consequence.

"I will tell you later."

I remember that you said that before I lose consciousness but after we reached our destination and got off the train you avoided me and went on your own to meet the contractor, paired together with Lucy when we got separated and changed the subject or told me the same thing than before whenever we had the chance to talk. My patience was running thin, only my understanding of your possible uncertainty stopping me from yelling at you to cut the suspense.

But then, days passed and you still hadn't told me anything regarding the man plaguing your thoughts, which had me in a sour mood that got many of our friends avoiding me to save their behinds… even Gray was avoiding me, clearly getting the message that I wasn't about to stand any of his teases and if we happened to fight he was going to be badly injured.

I sighed tiredly, sitting on a stool with my face against the bar counter, looking with half-lidded eyes the blurry surface of the wooden furniture. It was so damn depressing, infuriating, frustrating, annoying and whatever other thing to know that you were moving on but not with who.

Why was I so worried on the first place? It wasn't like I was expecting that guy to be me, right?

Of course not! That would be weird!

Though… I couldn't help but wish that it was me.

I sighed again.

This was probably what grandpa meant to say the other day, something about growing up and starting to think about my future… besides doing missions and hanging out with my friends.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"_Yo, Natsu!"_

_He called for me after another failed attempt to get an answer from you, my teammate and friend; you took the chance to leave the place. I looked in question at the old man before noticing that I almost had you answering my questions and you left the guild._

"_What's wrong, gramps?"_

"_Nothing my boy, just wanted to ask you something."_

_He took a swig of his drink, removing any traces of liquor from his moustache before leaving the mug at his side and turning his full attention to me. I flinched slightly at his eyes glaring holes through my being._

"_What's up between you and Erza?"_

"_Nothing."_

_That came out a little too quickly and suspicious I know, but the answer appeared and escaped my mouth as soon as he made that question leaving unable to think about it or answer something else. His eyes narrowed, he didn't believe me, what a surprise!_

"_Say then, why were you two acting all friendly the last few months and now she avoids you?"_

_I stood quiet, I didn't have an answer to that question, or didn't want to answer it in the first place, too embarrassing for me to tell the old man that this whole business was because you were moving on from Jellal. I shook my head after a few minutes of shrinking under his intense gaze._

"_You don't know or you don't want 'me' to know?"_

"_Both."_

_Truth first, even if it hurts, right? The old master looked at the ceiling in wonder for a few seconds before settling his eyes back on me, a softer look in his eyes as he spoke to me again._

"_Tell me Natsu, have you ever thought about what you'll do when older?"_

_I shook my head, he nodded._

"_Why not?"_

_I tilted my head to a side, crossing my arms to think about the question. I never thought about the future because I enjoyed more living the present, planning and all that stuff wasn't for me, I just wanted to live the moment to its fullest and without any regrets. The master seemed to catch my line of thinking, if his nod meant anything._

"_Well, my boy, it's time for you to start thinking about it, time for you to grow up, start doing things people your age normally does and plan having a family of your own…"_

_I widened my eyes in shock at his words, they made it sound like I was an idiot that didn't know about such things and even if I was a little… idiotic sometimes, they also made it look like I never planned or thought about the subject._

"_Gramps, sorry but, are you out of your freaking mind? I know about that stuff but I wanted to enjoy my youth a little longer before coming to start something… something…"_

"_Something…?"_

"_Something like a family of my own…"_

_He grinned down amusedly at me._

"_Like Gildartz did?"_

"_Ye…I mean no!"_

_He chuckled at my outburst, grabbing his mug to take another swig._

"_Good to know, then what are your plans Natsu?"_

_I stared at him quizzically before sighing in defeat; I didn't know how to answer that._

"_Sorry old man, I don't know, I'll just let things go as always…"_

_He nodded seriously at my words before dismissing me with a wave of his hand, my attention now going to look at the door from which you left, a tired sigh coming out of me at noticing that you avoided my question again._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

And now the situation was the same, perhaps because I lacked initiative in this matters or perhaps 'cause I seriously didn't know what to do. Well, I knew what to do, what I didn't know of was how to cope up with your answer if it wasn't the one I was expecting. Here I go again, since when did I started to feel like this for you? I scratched my scalp furiously in thinking, sighing again as I found no answer to that question.

'And what if I go and ask her? It changes nothing, right?'

Thinking became my number one action of the day; I was changing and all because some stupid talk we had about love and other stuff. Move on. It seemed something so simple yet so hard to do and now that you had, I was dying to know with who were you going to take the big step. I stood up from my stool and walked to the exit, being carefully followed by the eyes of my friends as I exited the building and went out to take a walk.

"Where are you going?"

My eyes widened at hearing that voice. It was you! I couldn't help but turn around and give a big smile at you when giving you my answer, the frown that you had at hearing and catching that there was more to it not escaping my eyes.

But then you sighed and dropped your shoulders in a tired fashion, shaking your head as you smiled and approached me a few steps until you were next to me. The closeness of your body to mine getting me a little nervous, I could smell your scent perfectly at that distance.

"Can I join you?"

I nodded shakily, my face warming up a little at seen you smile and talking to me again, I started to walk and you followed, passing through the city as that day months ago until we reached the forest. You stopped me and made me turned my head to look at you, a fine scarlet eyebrow raised in questioning. I shrugged and continued on my way, putting my hands in my pockets, I caught a glimpse of you standing behind me with a questioning mark over your head before catching up with me and standing at my side again. I smiled brightly at your action; I almost thought you were going to leave me alone.

"So…" I started rather awkwardly, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment as I thought that maybe asking that to you was foolish. "How've you been?"

"Fine."

I scowled sarcastically at your answer; you were playing hard, weren't you?

"And what've you been up to lately?"

"Doing missions."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"S-class?"

"Some of them."

"Any difficult one?"

"No."

Okay, these dry answers were starting to annoy the hell out of me. I took a deep breath and continued to walk; we were almost reaching the place I wanted to visit.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take them alone?"

You shrugged; I rolled my eyes at your answer. Playing it hard my ass, you were seriously looking to annoy me.

"Clear your mind?"

"Sort of."

"Time to think alone?"

"You could say that."

I clenched my teeth in frustration, the sound of you biting back a laugh making me narrow my eyes. But we reached the place, the tree where I found you all those months ago under the rain and crying for someone you loved. I looked at you from the corner of my eyes and I caught you raising an eyebrow at me again before going back to your normal stoic face. I simply walked and sat against the tree, tapping with a hand the place next to me for you to sit if you wanted. You did, bringing back the nervousness I was feeling when you approached me near the guild minutes ago.

And since I had nothing else to ask you, it came to this question that made you avoid me the last few weeks.

"Any guy on your mind lately?"

You looked at me expressionless before chuckling at my serious face and coming to stare at the leaves above us. I crossed my arms and waited, a small droplet of sweat running down the side of my face in anticipation.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding, looking at you from the corner of my eye, fidgeting nervously as I thought about my next question. Why was I so nervous about this? It was just to know if you would move on as you said you would, nothing else nothing more, no hearts broken or friendships ended. I heard you snorting at my state; that was it! I had enough of this! I wasn't going to stand idle because some silly question about your future!

…Or may I would and shut up once in a while… still don't know why though, the thought of you with someone other than Jellal or me was killing me… wait! Me? Why me? Is not like I love you or anything, right?

"Just curious…"

That escaped my lips suddenly together with a scream of victory on my head. I smirk proudly at my answer but it turned upside down when I watched you looked down in disappointment. Why? Don't know… unless… maybe…

"…and interested in knowing if it was me, that's all…"

I said bluntly, staring at your now surprised expression, a smile on my face as I watched your cheeks blushing lightly at my words. Then… it was me of whom you were talking about! I felt like smirking at my comeback but refused to when I understood that it could ruin the moment.

"Oh."

Was the only thing you said, rather sheepishly, while I struggled to hold back the laugh and the smirk that wanted to go out; you looked so cute when you were embarrassed.

"Yeah, so, how's that guy?"

"He's kind of stupid…"

If you wanted revenge, then you were doing it perfectly, if you wanted to play 100 questions, then you were terrible at it. That was a huge give away!

"Really?"

"Yes, but insightful when needed."

"Sounds like a troublesome guy…"

"He is."

I joined you when you laughed at the comment, going back at staring through the leaves at the cloudless and blue sky above us.

"And what else?"

You looked at me incredulously, you knew I already figured it out and questioned why I wanted to follow your game.

But you continued when you caught the sight of my lips twitching upwards, you realized I wanted to go on a little more.

"He's annoying."

I should have seen that coming; I chuckled a little, a slight scowl showing that your words caught me off-guard and hit a vulnerable spot; my pride.

"He's from Fairy Tail then!"

Simple facts. Annoying guy equals Fairy Tail mage or some random bum… or maybe one of the guys from Blue Pegasus.

You laughed at my logic, nodding at my reply and coming to think of the next thing.

"Yes, he is, he's also one of the best but doubts that and challenges me constantly."

I laughed nervously at that, yes I challenged you constantly but it was 'cause I wanted to prove something to you. That only now I understood.

"And that bothers you?"

"Sometimes."

"Want me to take care of him?"

You chuckled at my offer, the idea of saying yes and seen me punching myself probably tempting you a lot. But you shook your head at the end.

"No, thank you, I would be bore if he didn't do that."

I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Bore? Why?"

You shrugged, not wanting to give away anything yet as I was the one who wanted to go on with this game.

"I don't have anything else to do besides that, and I like spending time with him."

"Sounds like you love him."

"Am I that easy to read?"

You asked in between chuckles with a little blush coming to your cheeks, I nodded with a blush of my own, shrugging later to throw my reply.

"Sometimes; most of the time I bet he doesn't know what you're thinking."

"And how do you think that makes him feel?"

"Annoyed, angry, confuse, stupid as you say he is… take a pick…"

"I should apologize to him then."

"I don't think you have to, he understands why you're like that."

It was your turn to quirk an eyebrow, with a questioning glance thrown in my direction.

"He knows how hard is for you to show feelings like that, the idea they could betray you is always present in your mind… Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not."

You looked down in thought, a frown on your face letting me know that either you were scolding yourself for that or maybe remembering the reason behind why was that. Stupid me, I said something that ruined the moment!

"And that's why I'm not angry or anything at you for avoiding me the last two weeks."

You looked up to me with surprise in your eyes, your eyebrows almost reaching the sky, a blush as scarlet as your hair tinting your cheeks, as your mouth opened and remained agape at my change of persona. I wasn't talking about 'that guy' anymore, who was me in fact; I was talking about me forwardly and without fear… but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous.

"Come on Erza! You wanted me to continue with that game?"

"No, but it wasn't necessary to end it now, I was having a good time."

"Yeah, it was fun…"

We both looked in different directions, smiles coming to our faces as we tried to come up with what would surely be the last part of this whole business. But I heard you stuttering to say it and I couldn't help feeling my man's pride kicking in, I couldn't let the girl I liked confess to me first, right? I would never hear the end of it from Gray either… if he happened to discover what happened here today.

"I…"

You stopped and looked at me, my blushed deepened; I was the stuttering now.

"I… l…"

Just say it dammit!

I took a deep breath, relax my body and faced yours with pure determination in my eyes.

"I l-love you… Erza..."

Okay, there was some stuttering there but you got the message, and! I did it first! Haha! Damn, I'm talking to myself too much it seems.

You looked at me with your eyes widened, your face now matching your scarlet hair completely, your mouth struggling to form words that could answer my confession and your body trembling at finally hearing the words that we found hard to say from me.

Oh god, too cute for me to hold back my next action.

I got near to your face and…

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

10 years passed after that day. We grew up and now we're married, much to my disgrace…

Don't get me wrong, you're all I ever wanted or could wish for and complete me in each of my faults but… I couldn't help to think that I should have enjoyed my bachelor's life a little more before coming to this.

Date some girls, go out with friends...

Do some solo missions…

Do some solo 'S-class' missions…

Sigh…

But I can't complain.

I love you, maybe too much for my own good, and I love the life we have now. I love our kids, I love the house in which we live, I love to think about the fact that you're my everything and that I'm yours.

I cherish the times we're together.

I dread the times we're not.

I enjoy going out or doing missions with you.

I try to avoid going out or doing something with you and some else in the middle, friends included.

I hope to die at your side.

I wish that when that happens, we both find ourselves smiling.

I want us to be happy at the end.

I need that to know that I gave you everything.

That I didn't fail in making you the happiest woman in the world.

And that you moved on as he wanted and that you found the happiness you always wanted…

…in me.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>No comments my friends.<strong>

**Just some small favors.**

**First, please Read & Review. Simple. XD**

**Second, for those reading and that like the pairing, take courage my friends and write what's going through your heads! No one died for writing, for what I know. Hehehe! But seriously, if you like the couple then write about them my friends, help us in filling the void there's in the archive for NaZa stories. No matter if you write terribly or if you're not confident enough, your stories will be well received by us and everyone else. ^^**

**Third, there's a new poll in my profile, this time about the story you liked the most in between the ones I wrote. Except this one. XD**

**Fourth, hope you enjoyed the story. ^^**

**Fifth, Saludos! =D  
><strong>


	2. The inspiration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do not 'Best of You' of Foo Fighters.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Move on<strong>

**(Best of you)**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXOXOX<strong>

I've got another confession to make

I'm your fool

Everyone's got their chains to break

Holdin' you

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Were you born to resist or be abused?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Are you gone and onto someone new?

I needed somewhere to hang my head

Without your noose

You gave me something that I didn't have

But had no use

I was too weak to give in

Too strong to lose

My heart is under arrest again

But I break loose

My head is giving me life or death

But I can't choose

I swear I'll never give in

I refuse

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel

You trust, you must

Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Oh...

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel

The life, the love

You die to heal

The hope that starts

The broken hearts

You trust, you must

Confess

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

I've got another confession my friend

I'm no fool

I'm getting tired of starting again

Somewhere new

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Were you born to resist or be abused?

I swear I'll never give in

I refuse

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel

You trust, you must

Confess

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Oh...

* * *

><p><strong>If you ask, this is another task my fool of a brother left to me.<strong>

**He wrote down that two of his stories were originally song-fics and that, along the way, he decided to delete the song lyrics; since they didn't match the scenes he was writing. Figures. He always does that. Deleting something he doesn't like for some gut feeling.**

**I read the story, and in my opinion, he was right, it didn't fit. Surprise! He was right in something at last!**

**But I can see how this song -great song by the way- inspired him to write this story.**

**I'll keep my opinions to myself, figure it out by yourselves!**

**Yoroshiku!  
><strong>


End file.
